


two hearts on the line

by Nightmare_insomnia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, pining <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_insomnia/pseuds/Nightmare_insomnia
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	two hearts on the line

The summer is over and Luz has to go home. Her goodbyes are painful, the people she had met became her family, and now she’s leaving, not knowing when she would be back, or if she could ever return. She spends her last days with her friends. They travel the Boiling Isles, making as many memories as they can, collecting souvenirs to remember their times together. Luz has been keeping track of the time since she first decided to stay, ensuring that she doesn’t miss the day she’s meant to return from camp. She dreads the day she has to leave, and as she slowly packs up her belongings tears start to form in her eyes. She doesn’t want to leave, but if her mother ever finds out- Luz shakes her head, clearing the thought from her head. Her mother won’t find out. Why should she? Even if Luz lets something slip about the realm of witches and demons, her mother would assume it’s another one of her fantasies. 

Luz spends her last week saying goodbye. She drags her friends to every corner of the Isles. She knows she’ll never know everything about this magical world, but she wants to remember as much as she can. Her phone fills up with pictures, and she finds herself deleting her pictures from before the summer just to make room. 

  
  


The final goodbye is the worst. Eda surprises her by pulling her into the tightest hug she’s

ever felt, saying nothing as the minutes dragged on. King joins them, followed by Willow and Gus. Amity stands off to the side, watching them with hesitant eyes. Luz notices her hesitation, and gestures through her tears. Amity’s thin arms wrap around them, and they all wait for Luz to pull away, but she doesn’t. She d0esn’t want to, but her time is up. She has to go home. 

Home. 

Luz finds herself contemplating that word more and more as her time in the Boiling Isles draws to its close. She may have never fit in her world, but it  _ is  _ her home. It's where her mom is, where she grew up. But, after careful consideration, she realises that the Boiling Isles is her home too. She can have two homes. The people she met here were her family, and she will never forget them. 

Luz pulls away, and the crowd of teary-eyed individuals disperses. Eda’s mismatched eyes are shining with unshed tears, and her voice shakes as she holds a bag out to Luz. 

“Here you go, kid. A couple of things to remember us by.” 

“Eda…”

“Kid, if you say one more word-” Her voice breaks a little, and she turns away, covering her face.

Luz smiles, but her next sentence is interrupted by Amity. 

“Hey, Luz. Can I talk to you? Alone?” 

She nods, letting Amity lead her away from the group. 

There’s something in Amity’s face that Luz has been seeing more and more often. She’s nervous, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. A knot settles in Luz’s stomach. She knows what’s coming. She had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but it’s too late. 

“Luz, I-”

“Amity….”

“I love you. I love you, Luz. I wasn’t sure before, but you’re leaving and I know now and I love you. I had to tell you, I have to-” 

“Amity, I’m leaving. I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back. Portals are hard to find, and Eda’s was destroyed. We have different lives. You’ll become one of the most powerful witches on the Boiling Isles, and I’ll live my human life.”

“Luz, please.” 

“I’m sorry, Amity. If things were different... but it’s not fair to either of us. You deserve to be happy, to love someone who is always there.” 

“Luz, wait, please, I-” 

But Luz is already gone, her shoulders slumped. She only turns back once, offering Amity a small smile and wave. 

Amity can’t move. She knows that nothing could ever come of them, but to be brushed off like that, as if it didn’t matter, as if there was no chance at all- it hurts. 

It hurts more than anything had ever hurt her before. 

It hurts more than all the harsh words from her parents. It hurt more than the birthday where her friendship with Willow was shattered. 

She can’t move. So she just stands there, watching as Luz says her tearful goodbyes and accepts her bag from Eda. The portal they had worked so hard to create opens, and Luz waves from the doorway. 

“I love you.” Amity whispers. No one hears her. The others all break down, heading back to the Owl House to comfort each other. Amity is rooted in her spot, unable to move. She stares at the spot the portal occupied moments ago, before it swallowed Luz, and with her, all of her hopes and dreams. 

Amity doesn’t cry until she’s safely in her room, the door latched and locked. She throws herself onto the bed, burying her head in the pillow as all her feelings flow out in salty tears. Was she so naive to think that Luz would love her back? That she would stay, if only for a little while? That they would have a chance, no matter how short or miniscule. 

Her sobs grow quieter, and her eyelids droop. She ignores the quiet knocks on her door, and even when they grow louder she doesn’t answer. Amity lays on her side, feigning sleep as the door creaks open. Footsteps pad through the room, muffled by the rug. A blanket is pulled over her, and she tries to steady her breathing. Only as the footsteps retreat does she open her eyes, attempting to catch a glimpse of the person, but her vision is blurry with tears and she’s exhausted. Her eyes flicker shut again and she falls into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

  
  


Luz finds herself in the same forest where the portal first appeared. The wind rustles through the leaves as she makes her way back home. 

When Eda’s portal first was lost, Luz sent the video she recorded to her mom. Too scared for a response, she muted the thread. But when she was finally ready to check, her phone was dead, with no means to charge it. They had tried for weeks to make another portal, to find another portal, anything to allow Luz to talk to her mom. But their luck ran out, and Luz was left wondering. 

Her mom doesn’t see her at first, her back is turned, watching the road where the distinct sound of a retreating bus can be heard. 

“Mamá?” 

Camila spins around.    
“Luz?” 

She runs to her mom, throwing her arms around her. 

“Te extrañe mucho, mamá.” 

“Oh, Luz. I missed you too. So much. The video you sent me, what-?”

“I’ll tell you everything, te prometo. Can we go home first?” Her head is spinning, still unable to process everything that has happened today. Leaving.  _ Amity.  _ Home. 

She takes her mother’s hand, leading her back home. She sets her bag down by the table and sits in her old spot, some of her old runes in her hand and her phone charging nearby. 

“Are you hungry?” Luz nods. Human food is strange to her now, but she eats it with relish. Another  reminder that she’s home. 

Once she’s done, her mom sits down in front of her, her hands clasped on the table in anticipation. Luz takes a deep breath, her photo gallery open, runes spread out in front of her, and tells her story. 


End file.
